


Ravage

by gundamoocow



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Kissing, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow
Summary: “I have this intense urge to ravage you,” April said, when the words finally came.Sterling looked at her, wide-eyed like a deer in the headlights. She may have done the full deed with Luke, but the Sterling in front of her was picture-perfect innocence.“Sorry,” April said, realising that Sterling was nowhere near on the same wavelength. “That was-- That was too much.” Too much, too weird, too soon. April looked down, bracing herself for whatever consequence was coming.“No, you--” Sterling uttered. April’s gaze shot up to see the corner of Sterling’s gorgeous mouth curling upwards in a lopsided smile. “You could do that.”
Relationships: Sterling Wesley/April Stevens
Comments: 44
Kudos: 666





	Ravage

**Author's Note:**

> I had to finish the truck scene ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

April Stevens was a master of compartmentalisation. Any less than a master would be unacceptable; one should always strive to excel, and April excelled at anything she put her mind to. There was April at school, the star student unperturbed by her father’s dirty scandal. April at home was a model daughter, the sort of child that all parents wished they had. April at debate club was a calculating and vicious opponent, ready to slay the enemy with no holds barred. April at Fellowship was flawlessly pious, the envy of her classmates.

April in the back seat of Sterling Wesley’s truck was a ravenous beast, bent on devouring Sterling’s sweet, soft lips. This April was allowed to _feel_.

And oh, how April _felt_. She felt the warmth of Sterling’s waist underneath her orange Willingham Academy shirt. She felt her heart swell when Sterling cupped her cheeks and looked at her adoringly with her big dumb beautiful blue eyes. April’s heart yearned for more, so much more.

Between heavy breaths, April pulled away from Sterling. Words that normally came so easily to her got stuck in her throat, and all April could do was stare at Sterling’s spit-slicked lips. Those lips were ripe for the taking -- ripe for _April_ to take them. And not just Sterling’s lips; the line of her jaw, the pulse point of her neck, her collar bones--

April wanted them all with her whole being. Her arms and legs tingled with the desire to push Sterling down onto the seat, to pin her there and have her way with her.

“I have this intense urge to ravage you,” April said, when the words finally came.

Sterling looked at her, wide-eyed like a deer in the headlights. She may have done the full deed with Luke, but the Sterling in front of her was picture-perfect innocence.

“Sorry,” April said, realising that Sterling was nowhere near on the same wavelength. “That was-- That was too much.” Too much, too weird, too soon. April looked down, bracing herself for whatever consequence was coming.

“No, you--” Sterling uttered. April’s gaze shot up to see the corner of Sterling’s gorgeous mouth curling upwards in a lopsided smile. “You could do that.”

Okay.

Ever so slowly, April leaned in towards Sterling, closing her eyes just before their lips touched. This kiss was soft, gentler than any of the hungry mouthing they’d done so far. Inside of April, a fire raged. She slipped her tongue into Sterling’s mouth, ran it along Sterling’s perfect teeth. She couldn’t hold back anymore. Enough poise. Enough control. April withdrew her tongue, then bit down on Sterling’s lower lip.

Sterling squeaked like a startled mouse, and the sound shot straight to April’s very core. A growl rumbled deep in her throat, and she pounced on Sterling like a predator leaping onto its prey. She pushed Sterling back onto the seat, pressing their bodies together. A jolt of self-doubt struck her again; was she going overboard? Was it too much? Sterling wrapping her legs around April’s waist and pulling her in told her no, it wasn’t too much, so April continued biting and nibbling Sterling’s lip and shoving her tongue deep into Sterling’s mouth.

Sterling’s mouth was delicious, but there was so much more of her to taste. April sucked on Sterling’s lip one more time, then kissed down her jaw until her lips met Stirling’s neck. Like a starving vampire acting on instinct, April sank her teeth in. Sterling moaned and threw her head back, and it was all April needed to drive her on. She kissed and she sucked and she bit while Sterling writhed beneath her.

“More,” Sterling panted, her lungs heaving. “I need more!”

“More?” April asked, speaking softly into Sterling’s ear. “How more?”

“Like-- Like this.” Stirling grabbed April’s wrist and shoved her hand down until it was right on top of her breast.

April’s eyes widened.

“And like this,” Sterling said, wrapping a leg around April and grinding up into her.

“Well,” April said, stroking along Sterling’s bra line through her shirt. What colour was her bra, she wondered. “I think I can manage that.”

April sat up, and in one swoop, she untucked Sterling’s shirt from her pants and lifted it up. Sterling did the rest, clumsily pulling the shirt over her head before tossing it out of sight. Her bra was black and lacy -- an unexpected choice. A good choice. April grinned and dove back down into Sterling’s neck. She sucked kisses right below Sterling’s jaw and then worked her way down to where her neck met her shoulder, then finally to her collar bone. April scraped her teeth against it, then licked along where she ran her teeth.

Sterling whimpered. She put her hands on April’s shoulders and nudged her down.

“Patience,” April chastised, though she was already moving lower, kissing down the middle of Sterling’s chest until her face was between Sterling’s breasts.

Ravaging or not, April was going to savour this. Taking one’s time was better than wolfing down an entire meal at once, after all. So she kissed Sterling’s soft mounds and ran her lips across her smooth skin. Sterling sighed and arched her back, thrusting her chest into April’s face. April used the chance to get her hand underneath Sterling’s back and unhook her bra. Like a spring released, the bra popped open. April grabbed the bra with her teeth and lifted it up, freeing Sterling’s breasts. Her pointy pink nipples stood out like irresistible little spires. April took one into her mouth. She ran her tongue over the little nub, then sucked.

“Oh!” Sterling cried out.

Fuck taking time for savouring. April wanted to hear Sterling cry out like that again and again, so she sucked and nibbled Sterling’s pert little nipples like her life depended on it. Sterling moaned, clawing at April’s back and tangling her hands in April’s hair.

“Your mouth is amazing,” Sterling gasped.

“Yeah?” April asked, pausing to gaze up at Sterling’s face. She looked dopey and content, her eyelids drooping.

“Yeah,” Sterling replied. “Way better than Luke.”

April grinned. “Never send a man to do a woman’s job.”

“There’s-- there’s something else Luke was bad at.” Sterling licked her lips.

“Oh?”

Sterling looked down between their bodies, then hopefully into April’s eyes. _Oh_.

“I think I can do something about that,” April said, raising an eyebrow playfully. She bent down and pressed a kiss between Sterling’s breasts, then slowly worked her way down. She nibbled at Sterling’s belly button, then moved to unbuckle her belt and unzip her slacks.

Was April ready for this? The world could end tomorrow, and April wasn’t willing to meet her maker without ever having tasted pussy.

Now that April was committed to the act, she wasn’t prepared to do anything less than a stellar job. She grabbed Sterling’s pants and tugged them downwards while Sterling shimmied out of them. Her panties were frilly and light blue and had a cat printed on the front of them. They didn’t match her bra at all, but it didn’t matter. April pressed her nose to them, inhaling Sterling’s musky smell. God, she smelled good.

After spending probably an unreasonably long time breathing in Sterling’s scent, April hooked her fingers around the waist of the panties and slowly pulled them down. Beneath the fabric was a patch of curly brown hair. April quickly pulled the panties the rest of the way down while Sterling contorted herself in the cramped space until she could kick them off completely. April suddenly found herself kneeling on the floor of the truck, with her head between Sterling’s legs. Not a bad place to be.

Sterling’s intoxicating scent floated to April in wafts. She closed her eyes and inhaled, like taking in the aroma of a fine wine, not that she’d ever experienced anything to do with alcohol. Even in the dim light, April could see glistening between Sterling’s folds. April glanced up at her face. Sterling was propped up on her elbows, watching April with eyes wide and jaw slack.

Without taking her eyes off Sterling’s, April leaned forward until the tip of her tongue made contact with the top of Sterling’s slit. Already, she could taste the tang of her juices. April slipped her tongue lower until it slid over Sterling’s swollen clit. Immediately, Sterling’s eyes rolled back and she collapsed down against the seat, half sitting, half lying down.

If Sterling wanted ravaging, then she was going to get it. April closed her eyes and slid her tongue down further. The lower she went, the wetter Sterling was. Slowly, carefully, April licked up the full length of Sterling’s slit. She did it twice, and then on the third time, she pressed the flat of her tongue against Sterling’s clit. Sterling moaned, so April did it again, and again.

“How do you know?” Sterling gasped in between moans. “How do you know how to do it exactly right?”

April chuckled. “How do you think?” She smiled, then dove back in.

She licked up, swirled her tongue around Sterling’s clit, then snaked it back down and into her soaking wet opening. In that moment, April was very glad that Sterling was no longer a virgin; April’s tongue could plunge deep into her pussy unimpeded, so she did it over and over, alternating between sticking her tongue in and making figure eights around her clit.

As Stirling started to squirm and thrash, April had to hook her arms around her thighs just to keep her in place. Sterling’s moans rapidly got louder and she started breathing so heavily that April thought she would hyperventilate. Before April could question it, Sterling dug her fingers into April’s hair and shouted, “I’m--! I’m gonna--!”

April had no choice but to ride this out. She kept licking and thrusting her tongue in and out, going faster and faster until Sterling bucked up into her face and screamed. April hoped to God that there wasn’t anyone within a hundred yards of the truck, because they’d be on the phone to the police in an instant to report a bloody murder. She stayed between Sterling’s legs while she came down from what April proudly inferred was an earth-shattering orgasm.

Eventually, Sterling’s fingers slipped out of April’s hair, and April could finally climb up onto the seat next to Sterling, who immediately curled up and laid her head in April’s lap. She looked so content, like a peacefully sleeping cat. April stroked Sterling’s hair, brushing strands from her face.

“Do you,” Sterling mumbled, opening her eyes to look up at April. “Do you want me to. You know.”

April bit her lip. For her, it would be too much, too soon. She shook her head. For now, this was more than enough. “Another time,” she said, running her fingers through Sterling’s hair.

Sterling nodded, then closed her eyes again. April closed her eyes, too. Soon, she’d have to be stone-faced April again, ready to deal with whatever her mother was going to throw at her at home.

But for a little while longer, she could just be April.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first foray into the world of femslash. If you want to say high on social media, I'm [asstromechdroid](https://twitter.com/asstromechdroid) on twitter and [agent_nemesis](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.
> 
> Have a blessed day.


End file.
